Mix Tape?
by BanaoElite
Summary: It was a mixed tape, England realized, raising one impressive eyebrow. Maybe America wasn't such a dense idiot after all. **USUK oneshot, Avenue Q songfic**


_A/N: This is based on the Avenue Q song 'Mix Tape'. America takes Princeton's role and England gets Kate. XD_

_I'd suggest hearing the song or even reading this fic with the song playing in the background to get the full experience, even if I did change some of the songs to fit these two better._

_Enjoy~ X3_

England could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he relived the last few minutes over and over again, a rosy blush making its way to his cheeks. America had come over, without warning, to steal some of the candy the Brit had hidden in his kitchen. On his way out, the American had leaned closer and closer, close enough for England to feel his breath, their faces only inches apart…to say thank you for the candy. He then proceeded to stuff his face up close and pop a peppermint into England's mouth before leaving him to brave the stormy day outside.

"That git." He muttered, absentmindedly flopping down onto his couch. But for America to have gotten that close, even only for a second, when he never had before…

"Has that idiot finally learned to read the mood a little?" England muttered to himself, denial temporarily pushed aside to make way for curiosity. He'd been dropping plenty of hints, which, unfortunately, had been caught by every other nation _except _for America. The Brit was too shy to confess his feelings or make a move, so he simply watched and waited for the idiot to try and read the atmosphere for once.

Which was hopeless.

_Sigh._

Deciding to drown his false hopes in a cup of Earl Grey and some Romeo and Juliet, England was about to make his way upstairs when the front door flew open, the heavy rain outside letting water land on his floor.

"Close the bloody door, you're getting water all over my sodding carpet—_America?_ Why are you here again?"

The blonde was soaked from to head to toe, his bomber jacket dripping onto the carpet and his glasses askew. He was clutching something to his chest, a small paper bag, and was out of breath, as if he'd sprinted all the way back.

"Dude, I had to frickin' _sprint_ back here. I forgot to give you something."

England rolled his eyes when he realized that America _had_ ran all the way back.

"Here." He said, shoving the parcel into the older nation's hands and practically flew down the hallway, saying that he had to use the bathroom.

England stared at the mystery item in the hands and reached inside, making a face at how soaked his gift was.

It was a mixed tape, he realized, raising one impressive eyebrow. Perhaps America was trying to send him a message? He read the back, emerald eyes hopeful.

"Let's see..._You've Got a Friend in Me, the Theme from Friends, That's what Friends are For…_Shit." He swore.

He continued down the list. "_A Whole New World…Falling For You, Can't Stand It…" _England did a double take, his emerald eyes widening as a blush lit up his face and a small smile made its way to his lips.

Maybe America wasn't such a dense idiot after all.

"_I am the Walrus…Foolish…Yellow Submarine?_ What in hell does _that _mean?"

America chose that exact moment to re-emerge from the bathroom, looking a little frazzled.

"You might not wanna go in there for a while." he said, and England wisely chose to ignore that.

"T-thank you for the tape, America. I just finished looking at Side A. There are plenty of…_interesting_ songs on here." the older nation said, and America's bright blue eyes lit up.

"Awesome! Did you see Side B yet?" he asked, excited.

England flipped the tape over and felt his blush intensify as America pointed to one of the songs further down on the list. "Look here."

"_Stuck on You?" _

America nodded. "Don't forget _Love Me Do."_

"…_My Heart Will Go On?" _England read the next song's name.

"And _Love Like Woe."_

"_Through the Years?"_

"Oh, there's one more." America said, pointing to the last song on the list before reading it aloud, looking England straight in the eyes. "_I Have to Say I Love You in a Song."_

"A-America-"

England didn't have time to say anymore than that; the taller blonde pulled him into a tight hug and the Brit was surrounded by his strong arms and the scent of him: Old Spice, hamburgers and the leather of his bomber jacket.

Denial be damned, England choked out his response. "I suppose even a w-wanker like you can be r-romantic sometimes."

America pulled back, his sky-blue eyes practically _sparkling _behind Texas. "You liked it?"

"…I suppose."

"Awesome!" England felt his heart soar as the American's face broke out into a huge grin, an adorable blush still on his face. "I'll make one for Mattie and France and Japan and everyone else too!" he announced, and England's smile faded.

"O-oh."

"Oh."

Awkward silence enveloped the two, and America made a last ditch attempt to be the 'hero'.

"And, uh…What are you doing tonight?"

The Brit stared at him with wide green orbs. "J-just editing my power point for the next world meeting. Why?"

"Everyone's going to hear this one singer at one of my favorite cafés…Wanna go with me?" America asked, nearly tripping on his words a few times in embarrassment.

"As in…a _date_?"

"Sure! A d-date! It'll be awesome!" America confirmed, anxiously awaiting the elder nation's reply and twiddling his thumbs.

If England's face could get any redder, the blood vessels in it would have exploded by then. "I-I suppose I can go."

"Really? Dude, you're awesome!" America exclaimed, and his now-date muttered something about meeting at six-thirty.

Even after America had left, England still stood by the door, staring at the matchmaker that was a mix tape in awe.

_Feedback, please? Loved it? Hated it? Completely confused? I'd love to hear how I can improve and write better. ^^_


End file.
